


Keep Running Darling

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Series: Childhood Friends-Sherlock Fic Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Evil Mycroft, Fluff, Good Moriarty, M/M, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Polyamory, Revised First Chapter-UPDATE, Romance, Teacher John, Univeristy Student Jim, pining jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am running.</p><p>"Keep running, darling. Soon I will catch you, then we'll be together again!" Suddenly I see his face, haughty and menacing, laughing as he sends an icy gust of wind my way. A window behind me shatters, exposing my back to the harsh rain outside.</p><p>"I'll just hide, somewhere you'll never find me!" </p><p>He chuckles again, "Love...I will always find you". Suddenly I am falling, backwards towards the ground.</p><p>I finally feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Private Hell-Sherlock POV

**Author's Note:**

> So Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons is the anthem for this fic, but starting next chapter I'll be putting a 2-3 song list for each chapter.

I am running.

"Keep running, darling. Soon I will catch you, then we'll be together again!" Suddenly I see his face, haughty and menacing, laughing as he sends an icy gust of wind my way. A window behind me shatters, exposing my back to the harsh rain outside.

"I'll just hide, somewhere you'll never find me!" 

He chuckles again, "Love, I will always find you". Suddenly I am falling, backwards towards the ground.

I finally feel alive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I jolt awake, both my sheets and shirt damp with sweat. Disgusted, I hold my hair previously plastered to my forehead off my face and get up to stagger to my bathroom. 

As I turn on the shower, flashbacks of my nightmare come back to the forefront of my mind. I thought I had become used to the nightly terrors, I thought I had gotten past them, pushed the memories into the deep recesses of my mind palace, but I guess even that has stopped working. 

I should have seen it coming, this plague on my mind as a result of him.

Whose voice I still hear, haunts me like a ghost...my brother.

-Flashback-

Glaring at the devilish boy in front of me, my hold on my umbrella tightens.

"It's just a little rain. Surely you can handle it?"

"Don't try to use that on me. You know perfectly well I can handle it, but it just so happens that this is a new coat. Something you don't seem to be familiar with, Jim."

He winces jokingly, "Ouch, there's that sharp tongue I love so much."

I try to walk faster, but he just runs after me. "Come on, Sherlock! Mycroft said you could come over today and play. I even bought some new puzzles, the high difficulty ones I know you like?"

This makes me pause. "Alright" I eventually reply.

His bright responding smile makes it worth it, and he skips all the way home next to me.

Later when I get home, I can already tell it's going to be a bad night.

"SHERLOCK!"

...shit.

"Sherlock, I can see you on the camera! Come here."

I reluctantly listen to my brother, hanging my coat up and heading to his room. Him watching the security cameras is never a good sign. It means he's been waiting for me to get home. Nervously I knock on his door, and wait til I hear his faint "Come in" to open it all the way.

"Ah Sherlock. How was your time at Moriarty's?"

"Adequate. He had new puzzles for us to play with, so I wasn't too bored." I didn't dare lie, Mycroft could ways tell.

"Remember, I let you go for a visit. I could have made you come straight home. Now, you didn't return until 6:00. What's the rule, Sherlock?"

"...I have to be home by 5:30."

He gives me a wicked smile, and I notice the horsewhip now in his hand. I know what to expect next. "Exactly. You understand that you need to be punished? You must learn to LISTEN!" 

I take a step forward, and he grabs my arm to pull me to the basement.

-End of Flashback-

I shudder violently, feeling the urge to wretch at this violating memory. 

The water feels nice and cool on my back, the shower doing its job already, helping clear both my mind and the imaginary filth from my body.

I don't notice at first when the the teardrops start falling, but soon I am sobbing. I collapse onto the floor of the tub, praying to any god that he would never find me again. 

Neither Mycroft nor Jim.


	2. Whiste A Tune-Jim POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter are:  
> Crazy in Love(Remix) by Beyonce  
> Centuries by Fall Out Boy

Skipping the steps up to the bus, I whistle a jaunty tune. As a boy walks past me to get off, I reach out and take his phone from his back pocket. 

"May I borrow this? Thanks, mate!" I say quietly to myself, quickly bypassing the security code on the phone. As I start scrolling through his music playlist, the bus jolts to a start. 

I look out the window and see the boy patting his pocket frantically, looking for his phone. When he looks up, I wave to him, slip on my headphones, and press play.

As I listen, I settle back and let my mind wander.

"Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself"

A smile comes to my face, "Oh Sherlock, how I've missed you."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I clamber off the bus, I breathe deep, already getting excited for what will come. 

"Hello! Are you a fresher?"

I give the girl a small smile,"Yes. Could you by chance help direct me to my dorm?" 

"Of course! All freshman male dorms are down that path there and to the left, Hudson Hall's the name, you can't miss it! Will you be bringing up your bags later?"

"No." With her confused look I turn and start walking to my dorm. 

With my headphones in once again, the boy's phone starts playing Crazy in Love.

"How delightfully appropriate! I wonder where Sherlock's room is?" Hmmm, I'll have to find out later, the poor dear is probably lonely again.

When I finally reach the Hall, I tell the boy at the desk my name and he directs me to 221B.

As I walk to my room, I take note of every detail in the older building, including the names on each of the doors. "You never know, poor sods could come in handy some day," I mumble to myself.

When I finally open the door to 221B, I'm met with an empty room. Ahh, my roomie hasn't arrived yet! Looking back at the door, I read the names in the front slot:

James Moriarty & Sherlock Holmes

....Ahh, this should be fun.


	3. A Winter's Night-Jim POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a flashback chapter for Jim's POV that I forgot to add in Chapter 2! I've included a couple in here, so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Snow by Sleeping At Last  
> Force Of Nature by Bea Miller  
> Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley
> 
>  

As I lay in the grass, sprinkled slightly with snow, the moon covered me with it's soft glow. I can feel the snowflakes falling softly on my face, flushing my cheeks light pink. Night time has always been my favorite time of day, because at night there aren't people, filling my ears with useless--

"Jim, what are you doing here?"

\--noise.

"Oh, Sherlock, how convenient! What a random happenstance..."

"Jim, this is my backyard."

Sighing, I sit up. "Alright, you caught me. I just wanted to get away, my home is dreadfully boring. And you are just so delightfully interesting in contrast that I decided to pay your lovely arse a visit."

"At 2 a.m.? Mycroft will-"

Irritated, I interrupt him, "Mycroft should mind his own business! You're already 13! Especially since it's you, you can handle anything!"

I get a small smile out of him at that, and he sits next to me in the grass, and looks up at the stars.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Jim." I want to ask why, but I feel like that might cross an invisible boundary somehow, so I stay silent.

I look over at Sherlock, eyelashes fluttering as the snow falls harder. I want to laugh at the sight, lock Sherlock away so he can never be hurt again by this so called complication. Startled by this sudden obsessive thought, I quickly look away.

All I let myself do is reach over and grab his hand, interlocking our fingers in silent promise. I almost expect him to pull away, but all I feel is a small squeeze in return.

We sit there all night.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hear someone shouting in the bathroom as I make my way to the library, where I was to meet Sherlock. Curious, I stop to listen in on the argument.

"This is the last time you talk shit about me, Holmes. Next time you'll really be in the hospital, hooked up to a blood machine!"

There's a slam, a body hitting the wall. A weak cough, then a familiar deep voice,"I only told the truth. How was I to know the rest of our class wasn't aware that you've been cheating on your girlfriend with Sally Donovan?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT WAS A SECRET!" Another slam, and a sickening crunch.

Having heard enough, I step inside and hide behind the door. Doing my best impression of the headmaster, "Just what is going on in here, Anderson? Get out here now and explain yourselves!" Luckily Philip really is the dumbest idiot in our school, and he hurriedly runs out. As soon as he's out the door I close and lock it behind him. 

When he starts pounding on the door, I make my way over to Sherlock. He looks up at me,"That really wasn't necessary. I had the whole situation under control,"

I raise an eyebrow,"Really? Cause it sounded to me like you were about to get beat to a bloody pulp! Christ, Sherlock, I'd be the first to say that your deductions are hilarious, but you need to stop putting yourself in these situations! Especially with oafs like Anderson."

As I get the bandages and antiseptic from my backpack, I mutter to myself,"And now I'll have to think up a plan to get Anderson off your back too. The things you get me into Sherlock..."

"Oh you know you love it, Jim."

I laugh,"Too right! I already had a plan for him, but now I'll have to put it into motion a bit earlier is all. Tsk Tsk, so troublesome,"

Smiling, I tilt my head towards the window,"Think you can manage to climb out that way? Anderson's making a bit of a fuss out there and I'd rather not get blood on this jacket. It's new you know."

When I wink at him, I could almost swear he blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Sherlock fic! It WILL get happier, I promise. This was mainly the only chapter that will really mention the abuse in detail. I've always been quite fascinated with Moriarty, I just hope that with my adaptation of him that I'm able to do him some justice. Please don't criticize me too harshly, I know it's not that good yet, but if you have any suggestions or critiques I am open to that! Cheers!


End file.
